Mochalatte
M O C H A L A T T E ◈ ◈ b a c k s t o r y Born to a family of rogues, Mocha never knew much of clan life. She was raised to believe the exact religion of Crescentclan, which had been passed down through her heritage, suggesting that her blood consists of Crescentclan DNA, which explains her small physique. She remained fiercely loyal to her religion along with her kin. On a certain night, one compared to that of every other night, there was a different haze in the air. We resume the story there. Mocha was now old enough to understand the logic of her parents and their once odd traditions and she became one to understand it as well. She smiled knowing Celeste must be proud of her as she watched her mother scan the sky, "What do you think Celeste wants us to do?" Her mother looked down and smiled. "She will tell us. Go help your father put the others to rest. I believe we're going to have a long night." Despite her will to stay with her mother, she begrudgingly trudged to the old fox nest in which she found her father helplessly trying to round up her younger siblings. A smirk fell over her face as the kits toppled over her feet. "Mocha! Can you tell us a story?" yowled the biggest of the three, Sparrow. The other two scrambled up beside him, Owl and Koi. Their big blue and green eyes twinkled up at her pleadingly. She turned to her father, "You okay with me taking over?" she asked her father even though she knew his answer. He chuckled, "If you insist. I'll leave you to it." He walked out, leaving Mocha with the kits who were now obediently sitting up in their nest, impatiently waiting for her to begin. "Can you tell us about Celeste? What's mama doing? Are we gonna see her?" they yelped excitedly. Mocha simply smiled and laid down next to them. She began to explain her mother's actions to them, and with simply that, she looked back and saw their resting bodies curled around each other. Relieved her duties were done, she rushed out to her mother who had been accompanied by Mocha's father as they watched the sky. "Any news?" she asked cautiously. "Not yet. Join us." her father replied. Mocha sat down beside them obediently, and the family began to wait silently, watching the skies and listening. After quite a few hours, Mocha was visibly exhausted, and her company could tell. "Love, I think you should rest." her mother murmured softly. "What? No, I wanna stay out here." Mocha responded. Her father butted in with a hardened expression, "Mocha, everyone needs to do their part. Right now, we're fine, but you clearly should be sleeping, so you need to sleep." Mocha huffed but trudged sleepily into the den. She settled down and rested her head up at the edge of the nest, her eyes heavy. wip again uGhhh Category:Original Character Category:Feline